Le pion et sa reine
by Cleodalie Aligael
Summary: Shukichi est intelligent. Il le sait, et sa soeur ne manque pas de le lui rappeler. Mais quand il est avec Yumi son cerveau lui est à peu près inutile, et ses machinations de joueur de shogi ne le mènent nulle part (il n'essaie presque plus, d'ailleurs). Etude des personnages et de leur relation, présence indirecte de Sera.
**Yumi/Shukichi est un couple absolument adorable. Il y a extrêmement peu de fictions/fanarts sur eux, alors je contribue comme je peux, en espérant quand même que ça vous plaise. ASSPROPOS: l'image de couverture vient du twitter de kerama_5. Vous devez absolument absolument aller voir (en particulier si vous aimez Akai), elle fait des dessins sur Détective Conan magnifiques. Bonne lecture (j'espère), et dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez (ça me rassurerait de voir qu'il y a d'autres français qui aiment ce couple quand même).**

 **Dernière chose, il faut quand même que je précise, Sera est surtout là parce que j'avais besoin d'elle. En relisant je m'aperçois qu'elle est largement dévalorisée, mais en vrai je l'aime bien hein.**

* * *

Ils se voyaient bien plus régulièrement ces derniers temps.

Cette semaine, le jour de congé de Yumi était tombé un lundi, alors lui aussi s'était rendu libre ce jour-là. Le lundi, comme chacun sait, est le jour universel de retour à l'école et de reprise de travail. Ainsi, le parc où ils se rendirent, en début d'après-midi, était désert. Ils n'étaient que deux, trois avec un marchand de glace moustachu. Il lisait un magazine dans sa camionnette et n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué leur présence.

Le parc en lui-même était un bel espace vert avec des bancs, des chênes et, même, un étang turquoise où se prélassaient une poignée de canards, quelque chose que l'on voyait rarement en plein centre ville. Il était assez proche de l'immeuble où résidait Shukichi, et c'était lui qui avait proposé qu'ils se rencontrent là. Lui-même s'y rendait souvent, lorsqu'il y avait peu de monde, pour s'asseoir sur un banc et y lire un livre. Automne approchait et les arbres commençaient tout juste à perdre leurs feuilles mais, par chance, la journée était magnifique : un grand soleil, une brise chaude et une atmosphère parfumée.

Yumi souriait beaucoup, remarqua Shukichi, et elle était resplendissante. Le vent faisait danser ses cheveux noirs.

\- Tu vois, Chukichi, ce punk a eu le culot de me demander en quoi ça me regardait ! Alors qu'il avait de la drogue plein les doigts et que j'étais en uniforme ! Je lui ai fichu un coup dans le plexus, je déteste qu'on me prenne pour une idiote.

Shukichi haussa les sourcils.

\- Ce n'est pas illégal, ça ? Je veux dire, je croyais que les agents en fonction n'avaient pas le droit d'utiliser la violence sans raison valable.

\- Raison valable ? Une raison valable tu dis ? Si cet imbécile cherche à me coller un procès, je plaiderai la légitime défense. Il a franchement exagéré.

Shukichi considéra sa petite-amie, et en oublia de répondre. Yumi s'était arrêtée de marcher. Lorqu'elle était contrariée, elle interrompait ce qu'elle était en train de faire, se mettait à parler un peu plus vite, et faisait des grands mouvements de bras. Une habitude si vieille que même lui la connaissait bien. Elle était belle. La soleil faisait ressortir les taches de rousseur caramel éparpillées sur ses pommettes. Ses cheveux longs continuaient de suivre les ondulations de la brise, comme si au prochain coup de vent ils se gonfleraient tels la voile d'un bateau, et ils la feraient s'envoler.

Cela le mit mal à l'aise.

Toujours, encore, c'est à ça qu'il en revenait.

Lorsqu'il regardait Yumi Miyamoto, il s'imaginait un train sur le départ. Un bolide, un de ces TGV qui filaient à 300 km/h dans les campagnes, qui avançaient si vite et qui semblaient ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter. Comme si lui, simple humain, ne maîtrisait rien. C'était une sensation qui lui remuait les tripes, d'une façon très étrange et extrêmement désagréable.

Il en avait parlé à sa soeur, un après-midi, et elle avait ri.

« Vous vous êtes rencontré dans un train, il n'y a rien de plus à y voir. Scotch, tu sais, l'ami de Shuichi dont je t'avais parlé ? Quand je pense à lui, je revois toujours une guitare. C'est normal, il m'avait joué un morceau la fois où je l'avais vu. »

Shukichi avait tenté de répondre comme il faut à Sera, de lui expliquer, mais sa soeur avait beau être brillante, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

« Tu es un joueur de shogi formidable, un tacticien hors pair », lui avait-elle dit - car elle l'admirait beaucoup. « Tu as toujours un coup d'avance sur les autres. Il n'y a pas de raison que tu te sentes dépassé par cette fille. Elle ne vaut pas grand chose. »

Il avait protesté, évidemment. Sera jugeait la valeur des autres par leur intelligence et il sentait, au fond de lui, que c'était une erreur monumentale. Il était bon aux jeux de réflexion, un des meilleurs. Mais, face à Yumi, à sa Yumi chérie, il avait l'impression d'être un voyageur qui a loupé sa correspondance et qui, seul dans la gare, regarde un panneau d'affichage éteint. Il se sentait lent et ridicule. Un homme avec un coup de retard.

\- Chukichi, il fait chaud. On mange une glace ?

Il hoche la tête (à l'intention de personne, de lui-même, car évidemment Yumi est déjà partie). Elle sourit au vendeur, elle le tutoie déjà, mais Shukichi ne se sent pas jaloux. C'est Yumi. Il le sait, aussi fort qu'il sait qu'il l'aime : on n'arrête pas un train en marche.

\- Mets-moi deux boules, citron-chocolat.

Il savait qu'elle choisirait ces parfums. Elle prenait citron-coco quand il faisait très chaud et des fois, quand elle était fatiguée, elle préférait fraise-chocolat.

\- Et toi, tu prends quoi ?

\- Menthe, s'il te plaît. Une seule boule.

Lui prenait la même chose à chaque fois.

C'est lui qui paya les glaces.

« Cette fille ne te mérite pas, ouvre un peu les yeux. Et même en dehors de l'intelligence ! Tu as vu ce que tu as fait pour elle ? La patience ? Les années de célibat ? Je me suis renseignée pour toi, je sais que tu ne le feras pas. Ça fait 7 ans qu'elle te considère comme son ex, et elle a eu pas mal de relations avec pas mal d'autres mecs. Tu as perdu ton temps à l'attendre pendant qu'elle t'oubliait. En plus de ça, je te signale qu'elle va te faire claquer tout ton argent. Elle aime ce qui est luxueux, les bijoux, les diamants, les habits de marque et les grands restaurants. Ressaisis-toi frérot, tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux. Tu es Taiko Meijin, elle est dans la police routière. »

Et, si elle avait été là aujourd'hui, Sera aurait ajouté :

« Arrête de te sacrifier pour une fille incapable de se souvenir de ton parfum de glace préféré. »

Mais il n'y avait pas de sacrifice, il n'y en avait jamais eu.

Shukichi n'avait jamais eu que deux passions. Et, s'il devait mourir demain, il dirait qu'il ne regrettait pas un jour de sa vie. Yumi, le shogi, voilà ce qui lui donnait envie de ce surpasser. Voilà ce qui lui apportait du bonheur. Si, en retour, il pouvait rendre Yumi heureuse, fusse-t-il en lui offrant des bijoux, il ne demandait pas mieux. En attendant qu'il remporte les sept titres de meijin.

Yumi et lui, leur glace à la main, s'étaient assis sur un banc en bois. Il était seize heures passées. Par dizaines, des enfants sortaient de l'école et passaient par le parc pour rentrer chez eux, venir jouer, ou s'acheter un goûter. Yumi mordit dans son cornet de glace, mâchonna, et souffla son haleine glacée dans l'oreille de Shukichi par pure malice. Il la considéra avec étonnement - vraiment, il n'était plus habitué à elle. Yumi lui rendit son regard. Puis, avec simplicité, elle se blottit contre lui, le nez enfoui dans son polo gris, si proche que la glace qu'elle tenait à la main allait couler sur son jean (mais il s'en fichait, elle souriait).

\- C'est mieux qu'avant, je crois.

Il cligna des yeux. Il sentait sa chaleur sur son torse, cela le perturbait un peu. Ça faisait si longtemps...

\- Comment ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle prit le temps de finir sa glace. Puis elle lécha ses doigts collants. Ensuite, elle brossa son jean du plat de la main pour retirer les miettes de son cornet.

Enfin, elle dit :

\- Tu as un peu changé, non ?

Elle laissa passer encore un silence contemplatif. Sa voix était sincère et assurée quand elle corrigea :

\- ...Ou c'est moi. Ou je suis biaisée. Tu m'as manquée. Parfois, j'ai rêvé de toi.

Shukichi ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire.

\- Tu m'as manqué aussi. Tu sais que je t'aime.

Il baissa un peu la tête pour voir son visage. Elle avait les yeux fermés mais, il en était presque sûr, elle avait rougi.

Ils restèrent de longues minutes serrés l'un contre l'autre, en silence, à écouter les cris joyeux des enfants autour d'eux. Le marchand moustachu avait repris son magazine. Un canard blanc s'ébrouait sur l'herbe en cancanant. Une petite fille alla offrir à son père un bouquet de pâquerettes. Yumi respirait contre son coeur et tout allait bien. Shukichi ferma les yeux et grava l'instant dans sa mémoire. Puis, il demanda :

\- Comment vont tes chiots ?

Elle eut un rire amorti, presque ensommeillé.

\- Au bout de sept ans, ce ne sont plus exactement des chiots. Mais ils vont bien. Un peu moins fringants, quand même, avec l'âge.

\- Le noir c'était Suta et le beige Hachi, non ? Ils m'accueillaient toujours bien, je me souviens.

\- Tu te souviens de tout, répliqua Yumi. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient plein d'entrain, quand ils étaient plus jeunes. Très fidèles, très affectueux.

Là, elle se redressa, se rassit convenablement (et Shukichi regrettait déjà la perte de la proximité). En le regardant bien en face, elle ajouta :

\- C'est le genre de choses que j'aime, non ?

Elle avait un sourire dans la voix, et il se sentit rougir. Yumi était la seule, la seule, la seule qui oserait le comparer à ses chiens et faire passer ça pour un compliment. Après les interviews, les autographes, les compliments, c'était incroyablement rafraîchissant.

( _Comment vont tes chiens ? Ils m'accueillaient bien. Je pourrais les revoir ? Tu pourrais m'inviter dans ton appartement. Ça fait longtemps._ )

Elle n'avait pas relevé le message qu'il comptait lui faire passer progressivement. Prévoir ses mouvements à l'avance, chercher méthodiquement à gagner sa partie, cela ne servait à rien avec elle. Comme si, au cours d'un affrontement de shogi, l'adversaire se levait soudain et renversait ses pions d'une pichenette.

Sera dirait qu'il gâchait sa subtilité avec Yumi et qu'elle était juste trop terre-à-terre et qu'elle ne réfléchissait pas. (« Police routière, frérot. Faut pas lui en vouloir si elle est lente »).

Ce n'était pas ça.

Pendant que lui avançait avec prudence dans le monde des stratégies tortueuses et des sous-entendus et des deuxièmes degrés, Yumi, elle, filait dans son TGV. Loin devant.

Mais, à la fin de l'après-midi, il avait compris pourquoi cette femme lui était à ce point indispensable. Quand Yumi Miyamoto lui souriait, quand elle posait sa tête sur son épaule, quand elle l'embrassait... Il lui semblait que lui aussi, soudain, avait sa place à bord du TGV.

Avec elle à ses côtés, il était inarrêtable.


End file.
